


Thunder and Lightning

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Sweet Stiles Stilinski, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Stiles gets a frantic call from Scott Derek is missing so he goes to pick the reader up and the pair need to look for him





	Thunder and Lightning

Stiles awoke with a start, rubbing his fists into his eyes thanks to his rude awakening. He groaned, looking over at his nightstand. Where his phone was going crazy, grabbing at it, he squinted at the backlight of his phone as he unlocked it.

Apparently to complete his twentieth missed call from three different people, Scott, Lydia and Malia. Then he noticed he also had a text from you, opening the message first he just glanced over it. Seeing something about Derek going missing, and that he had to get his ass out of bed and call Scott back. Because he had been panic calling him for over an hour.

With a groan, he dialled Scott's number, barely having to wait for the second ring before he picked up. "Stiles, where the hell have you been!?" Scott demanded of his best friend.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Where the hell do you think I have been Scott! In bed, now what the hell is going on?" Stiles questioned, yawning as he got out of bed, with a large stretch.

"Look go pick up Y/N, she will explain everything. I need to go" Scott replied in a rush hanging up.

"Okay then, so I guess that I'm going out" Stiles groaned to himself. Quickly tossing everything he was sleeping in, to the corner of his room. Luckily he'd had a shower before he had gone to bed just a few hours ago.

Pulling on a pair of clean boxers, and socks. He then rummaged around and also found some clean jeans, a black t-shirt and finally one of his plaid shirts. He quickly slipped on his shoes and stretched out his muscles again, as they clearly protested about him being out of bed.

Sending a text to you saying he was coming to get you in five, he pulled on his hoodie and grabbed his phone and car keys. His dad was at work now luckily, so he quickly slipped out the front door. Climbing into his jeep, he tossed his baseball bat into the back somewhere.

A massive yawn ripped its way through his body, shaking himself he slapped at his cheeks, not wanted to drive until he felt a little more awake. Deciding he better just get on with it he started his jeep up, luckily his house wasn't too far from yours.

Your parents were away at conferences, so he just beeped once and stayed in his car. When you heard him beep you came rushing out, not wanting to waste any time. Locking your door before running over to his jeep and jumping inside beside him.

"Hey Stiles, thanks for coming to get me" you beamed at him, noticing his hair was sticking up all over the place, god help you but you loved it like that.

Stiles looked over at you and smiled, eyes briefly looking you over, you felt your body heat up slightly under his gaze. Licking his lips before he spoke, "Yeah, uh- sure. Not a problem, anytime" he replied, his eyes quickly returning to the front window as he started his jeep, and you left your driveway.

"So where do you wanna start?" you asked him thoughtfully, flicking on the radio, soft music playing. Stiles glanced at you, shrugging a little.

"I'm really not sure, mind explaining a little of what the hell is going on, Scott didn't have time," Stiles said, with a little irritation.

You frowned before responding, "Not much I know except that, Derek's gone missing. Scott went to his place the other night and it had been trashed, looks like he was taken" you replied thoughtfully.

"So where are the others looking?" Stiles asked, thinking about places where they could start.

"Populated areas, and places he's usually spending time. They wanted us to check out any unlikely places just in case. He might have been snatched or something, I know there a few cabins around somewhere surrounded by fields" You replied.

"Okay, I know where you mean. We'll head there first then" Stiles smiled, speeding up slightly now they had a destination.

A crack of thunder sounded overhead and you froze, your entire body going stiff, "Shit" you squeaked, the only sound you were able to make currently. Your hands clenching at your sides, nails digging into your palms. Stiles glanced at you and suddenly it clicked, ever since he met you he remembered you had been terrified of storms.

He took one of your hands in his, and let his thumb gently brush over your knuckles. "Hey, it's okay. We can go back if you want" he said, to you his voice calm and collected as he continued to drive.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and shook your head. "No it's fine, we need to find Derek" you whispered in reply, not letting go of his hand, but instead your grip tightened. As you laced your fingers together, nails digging into the back of his hand as your eyes scanned the sky.

You didn't notice how tight you were gripping his hand until your glanced his way, seeing his knuckles practically white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Oh god, Stiles! I'm so sorry" you panicked, moving your fingers to look.

Wincing as you noticed the deep crescent shapes you had created, deeper than you thought, almost at the point of bleeding. "Really, I'm okay don't worry Y/N. I've had a lot worse" he chuckled, trying to reassure you. But you weren't convinced without thinking you pressed your lips to each mark separately.

Your eyes flicked up to his as your lips touched the last one, noticing that he had a rosy tint to his cheeks. Looking away his eyes focused back on the road. "I uh - thanks-you know for that" he stuttered slightly, his tongue running across his lips. One of his many signs of nervousness, but one of your favourites, that tongue and those lips had been in so many of your dreams you'd lost count.

You didn't say anything though as your cheeks mirrored his, but neither of you let go either. Looking out of the window you noticed you were approaching a massive cornfield, lights far in the distance. You were sure you were almost in the right place.

"Wow, Scott must be worried if he wants us checking even places like this" Stiles muttered, as the jeep began to slow until it finally stopped."Oh come on, not now" Stiles groaned as if on cue smoke started to emit from the hood.

"Hey, it's okay Stiles, you stay and fix her up, I'll have a quick look around don't worry I won't go too far," you said releasing his hand with a smile.

"Just be careful, I won't be long" Stiles called after you, as you hoped down from the jeep. Pulling your coat tighter around you as the wind began to whip around you, you pushed the corn away with your other hand as you continued to search around.

Not noticing anything out of the ordinary you were still not a fan of the dark. You shined your phone torch about, but everything appeared normal as you continued on, humming to yourself as you went.

But then the rain started, and you started to panic. Looking around you began calling out for Derek, the shivers had started all over your body. Partly because of the cold but also the fact that she was completely terrified, you started to realise just how bad this downpour was getting.

Pushing your hair away from your face you continued on reluctantly until the thunder and lightning hit. You collapsed on the ground, legs unable to carry you any further. Screaming for Stiles was the only thing that you could think to do, your body had turned to jelly, and was unable to move.

It was only seconds later when he was skidding beside you, pushing your hair out of your face, "Are you okay?!" he asked loudly, worry dripping from his words. You couldn't speak, you just shook your head and continued to sob. Grabbing at him as he got closer.

"It's okay, I've got you"Stiles soothed, as he scooped you up in his arms, holding your head to his chest as he walked quickly back to the jeep. Your hands were gripping at his hoodie tightly, trying to pull him closer than possible.

Stiles slammed down the hood quickly before he opened the door and helped you into the back of the jeep, you sat there shivering. "Hang on I've got a blanket somewhere" he panted, before hopping back out again and running around to the back.

You stripped out of your sodden clothes throwing them down onto the floor, with your shoes, pulling your knees up against your chest and hugging them, trying to regain some warmth. When Stiles jumped back in if he hadn't of been sitting down already he may have fallen over, his eyes shut as he noticed you practically naked.

His Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he handed you the blanket, clearing his throat as he quickly turned around so that you could cover yourself. "Stiles it's fine, it's no different to you seeing me in a bikini" she joked, resting a hand on his arm, he turned to look at her and she could see his breath catch.

"Thank you," you said, nodding your head to the storm outside, flinching when another crack echoed overhead.

"I-Its okay, are you okay now?" he asked clearly shivering.

"Never mind that, you're freezing, you'll catch pneumonia like that. If we can't get home you need to get warm" you said concerned for him.

"I'm okay" he smiled, you were left unconvinced.

"No, you're not Stiles, you're gonna go into shock or worse soon. You need to take those clothes off, and get warm" you sighed, wishing he would listen to you.

"Only one blanket, really I'll be okay" he replied, you were beginning to get irritated now.

"We can share it then, either you take those clothes off now or I'll do it for you" you threatened him seriously, edging closer to him and lifting the blanket a little. Stiles sighed and licked his lips, giving in he tugged off his hoodie and plaid shirt, but as he tried to take off his t-shirt it got stuck.

It clung to him like a second skin, you giggled helping him tug it off his head, something in the air changed when his head popped out though. Your eyes locked, as you both dropped the t-shirt.

"Thanks" Stiles whispered, you smiled at him. But jumped back when another crack of thunder and flash of lightning lit up the sky. Stiles kept glancing at you, to make sure you were okay as he popped the button on his jeans, kicking off his shoes and pulling his socks off he finally tugged his jeans off with some difficulty.

He looked back at you as you scooted closer, so you were pressed against each others side, he reluctantly took half of the blanket from you. Quickly noticing that he was uncovering one of your legs, "See, I told you" he smiled bashfully.

You rolled your eyes, as he pushed them back across your lap, "Seriously Stiles, I'm okay" you tried to assure him. You could see he was having none of it though. You sighed, "Okay, since you won't stop it I've got an idea, just don't judge me" you giggled, looking at the confusion on his face.

You climbed into his lap, and you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed yourself close to him. Stiles pulled the covers back around you both. You shifted in his lap, trying to get comfortable but stopped when you heard Stiles' soft voice, "Holy mother of crap" Stiles groaned, tossing his head back.

"Are you okay?" you asked turning to look at him, realising just how close the two of you were. But all of a sudden you didn't need an answer, "Oh" you sighed, feeling his considerable hardness pressing against you perfectly.

You gulped the lump in your throat back, moving to get off of him. "No, don't" Stiles whispered, grasping your hips with his long fingers. You licked your lips, your eyes finding where his hands were holding you tightly. Unable to avoid looking at where else you were touching.

His voice made you look back up at him, "You know unless you want to" he said as he slipped one of his hands up to your ribs, while the other cupped your cheek. Leaving your hips feeling a slight chill.

You jumped yet again as another clap of thunder sounded, this time you earned a grunt from Stiles, but he held you tight. You felt safe as you looked him in the eye again, your hands threading through his hair. "You're always here when I need you, huh?" you questioned knowingly, feeling your lips brush his as you spoke.

"Always" Stiles breathed, pushing his hips up and pulling your body down against him. Your noses brushing as you both inhaled sharply, Stiles moved his hands back to your hips, and you began breathing heavily, almost gasping against his lips.

You couldn't take it anymore, pulling his lips to yours the way you had always dreamed of doing. As he continued to help you rock against him, your fingers tugging at his hair, you moaned his name into his mouth, as your tongues found each other effortlessly sliding against the other perfectly.

You reluctantly pulled away from his lips, and the look of confusion on his face was adorable, you smiled at him, "Lay down"you groaned, the confusion faded and he returned your smile, just with that cheeky Stiles edge to it.

He turned and shifted a little, with you still in his lap until he was able to lay down, just like you had said. Once he settled you pecked his lips, making your way down his body, his neck first sucking marks into his soft skin.

You could feel his body rolling and tensing under you, "No touching" you smirked he groaned but listened, pushing his hands and arms above his head, muscles tense. You moaned at his submissiveness, as you continued down his body, tasting every inch of skin you could get to.

"Shit baby" he growled as you nipped playfully at his hips, you tugged his boxers down, and he helped you lifting his hips. Tossing them into the front seat, taking in everything new that had been revealed.

"Well, aren't you a dark horse, Mr Stilinski" you smirked, he didn't have a chance to respond with anything other than a moan, as you kissed his tip gently, tasting the pre-come, licking your lips as you flicked your eyes up to him.

"Oh, fuck" he groaned, tossing his head back again, his body stiffened as you suddenly took him into your mouth, all his muscles tight. Making a noise that sounded not quite human.

You hummed around his length, as you slowly took as much of him into your mouth as you could. "Please, let me touch you" he all but begged, moaning and bucking his hips, pushing himself against the back of your throat.

You nodded with him still in your mouth and started to bob your head over him, tears beginning to spill from your eyes as he tugged your hair and started to thrust up, fucking your mouth.

You were so wet watching him lose control was incredible, Stiles slowed letting you take over again. Moving your hair away from your face, so that he could watch himself disappear between your lips. You flicked your eyes up to his, watching each other with dark and hooded eyes. Nothing existed except the two of you.

Stiles pulled you up off of him, gasping hard, "I can't, hang on stop a minute" he half gasped half laughed. "Here, swap with me" he offered, with a cheeky grin.

"Yes sir" you giggled in reply, pulling him on top of you. Looking down at you he smiled, nipping at your bottom lip.

"You're so beautiful" Stiles whispered, kissing down your neck gently, he paid extra attention to a spot that made you whimper. He slowly pulled down the straps of your bra, kissing your entire chest as he went.

Pulling down the cups he groaned, "So damn perfect" he murmured, as his mouth sealed over one nipple, his tongue and teeth working in harmony to pull gasps and whimpers from you. While his hand went to the other one, rolling the hardened peak between his thumb and finger.

You squeaked as his teeth dragged a little harder over your nipple, "More, Stiles please" you cried out, he kissed and nipped his way down your body. Stopping to leave hickeys all over your skin.

His tongue traced along the edge of your panties, his gorgeous honey brown eyes flicking up to meet yours. As he teased you within an inch of your life, he practically ripped them from your body. "Oh fuck yes!" you moaned, pushing yourself closer to his face.

"I'll buy you more, shit I'll buy you a damn car if you want one" he groaned against you, you giggled at that. Until his arms were pulling your thighs close to him, pulling your legs over his shoulders. His teeth and lips exploring them, sucking marks there as well.

"Stiles, I need you, please" you whimpered, as if sensing your next move he pushed your hips down hard.

"Come on baby, I'm enjoying myself" he pouted, giving you his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on! That is beyond unfair" you groaned, laying back again.

"I'm adorable and you know it" he smirked before he disappeared between your legs, giving you no time to react or respond. Although you didn't get a chance to respond, you did feel your eyes roll to the back of your head.

"Oh god, Stiles. Yes!" you cried out, tugging his hair and wrapping your legs around his neck. As his fingers started to dig into your thighs, he was moaning loudly into you sending vibrations through you, only adding to the pleasure.

His lips sealed around your clit, and he sucked with all he had, while he tongue flicked over it quickly. "Come on baby, come on my tongue" he growled, into you before inserting two fingers and crooking them upwards.

"S-shit Stiles, I-I'm coming" you screamed grinding against his face, your thighs tight around his head, as you came you could hear him lapping you up, moaning into you as your legs went slack falling back to his shoulders.

You pulled him back up your body the second you recovered, "Fuck me, please, I need you inside me" you whimpered, feeling his hardness pressing down against you.

"Jesus Christ baby, you're gonna be the death of me" he groaned, pushing your legs high up his waist, pushing his hands under your head. "You ready" he whispered, looking you in the eyes.

"Yes, please, I want you so bad" clinging to his biceps, as he slowly pushed himself inside of you. Your hands flew to his back, nails digging harshly into his skin. "So big" you groaned, resisting the urge to roll your hips.

Fully inside you, Stiles grunted, "Holy shit, you're so tight" he was clearly holding himself back. Resting his forehead against yours as he waited for your signal to move.

"You can move baby, don't hold back. Want it all" you purred, grabbing your hands he pushed them roughly above your head. Hands tight around your wrists, he pulled out slowly before roughly slamming back inside you.

"So good" you cried out, as he picked up his pace. Both of you breathing rapidly, he watched as you squirmed under him biting his lip, as moans and whimpers left your lips.

"Wanted-this-for-so-long" you moaned out a word in time with his thrusts, your eyes locked again, as your words hit home.

"Me too gorgeous" he moaned, he looked so perfect above you, his lip caught between his teeth.

"Fuck, so close" you whimpered, letting go of one of your wrists, managing to hold them both with one hand. His other hand hitched your leg up over his shoulder, changing the angle completely.

He was smirking as a loud porn-star moan ripped its way from your throat, "That's it baby, I can feel it. Come on my dick" he growled, biting down into your neck. Your free hand was back to clawing at his back.

"Yes, yes. Jesus, I'm gonna come" you moaned trying to keep up with his movements, which you could feel beginning to get sloppy.

Before you knew what was happening you both came at the same time, clinging to each other as if your lives depended on it. Your mouth was open in a silent scream, pushing you both through it slowly.

Pulling you tightly against him as you began to regain your vision again, you opened your eyes, finding those perfect brown eyes already looking into yours. "Hey there," he smiled breathlessly, pushing your sweat-soaked hair away from your face.

"Hi and thank you" you giggled, turning and pressing a kiss to the inside of one of his hands.

"Sorry? You're thanking me?" he questioned with a chuckle, causing you to groan a little from being sore, but also because he was still inside you and you were seriously sensitive.

"Shit, sorry" Stiles groaned as he pulled out of you, both of you unable to look away from each other. "So, I was meaning to ask, but kind of got sidetracked, what with the mind-blowing a sex and all. But can I take you out? You know properly" he asked this somewhat shyly considering.

You pulled him into a slow sensual kiss, "Is that a yes" he smirked.

"Of course it is, you complete dork" you laughed, gently smacking his shoulder.

"Thank god" he sighed kissing you again, you wrapped your arms around his neck, one of your legs hooking over his hips.

You both jumped as suddenly there was a knocking on the fogged up window, "Uh, hello" Stiles called, both of your eyes wide but he stayed on top of you covering your body.

Reaching down on the floor he rooted under the clothes and grabbed his baseball bat, the door opened without a response, followed by a torchlight. You clung to Stiles tightly, "What the hell are you doing out here Stiles?" the voice asked.

As a head poked in the car, "Oh god, come on Stiles!" the sheriff groaned jumping back.

"Dad! What the hell!?" Stiles shouted, embarrassment clear as entire body flushed.

"Right, I'm going! Get your ass home! We need to talk" the sheriff declared shutting the door again.

When the door shut you burst out laughing, unable to contain it, Stiles turned to you his face flushed, you just kept laughing. Stiles shook his head at you with a smile on his lips, pulling you into a kiss.


End file.
